Radio measurement request and response operations are permitted between an access point (AP) and a station (STA) in an infrastructure basic service set (BSS) under some Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. However, such operations are not allowed between STAs within a BSS.
For further information regarding various IEEE 802.11 standards (e.g., IEEE 802.11e and 802.11k), please consult “IEEE Standards for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Network—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY), ISO/IEC 8802-11: 1999” and related amendments.